


Eskimo Kisses

by Silent_So_Long



Series: otpprompts [5]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and Eskimo kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eskimo Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following super sweet prompt left on tumblr’s otpprompts - [Imagine Person A nuzzling noses with Person B as a way to wake them up.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/94821148145/imagine-person-a-nuzzling-noses-with-person-b-as-a)

Richard wasn‘t entirely sure what woke him that morning; all he knew was that wakefulness was slowly seeping in, and Paul was a warm, curled up weight against him. He cracked his eyes open and saw that the light was still dim, filtering grey through a crack in the curtains. He checked the time upon the glowing face of the clock nearby and saw that it was just past eight in the morning. He relaxed when he remembered what day it was; it was a Sunday, which meant that neither he nor Paul were needed for anything specific that day. It wasn’t often that either of them had the chance to indulge in lazy-day lie-ins; Richard was determined, in his half-awake state, that they both would enjoy the much needed free time that was at last given to them. 

The air, when he moved, felt cool against his skin; Berlin in October was proving itself to be as chill as it ever was at that time of year. Already, outside, he knew the trees were waning from green to orange to red to eventually brown, when the leaves would begin their downward descent to the ground. All Hallows Eve was on its way, with its promise of fires and crisp autumnal air and the promise of Christmas around the corner. 

Thoughts of Christmas and the resultant snow that winter months inevitably brought made Richard feel colder still; he snuggled down beneath the covers and inevitably a little closer to Paul himself. Paul was still fast asleep, eyes firmly closed against the morning; his face was lax with dreaming snores. Whatever the other man was dreaming had made him smile a little in his sleep, mouth curved into gentle lines; Richard couldn’t help but watch him, and wonder. He hoped that Paul was dreaming of him, and of the innumerable times that they spent together.

Richard reached up, traced the tip of one finger against the other man’s chin, and felt the slight morning stubble on the other man’s cheek. Paul looked more relaxed whilst in the grip of sleep, and so much younger; Richard could see glimpses of the young man Paul had once been in the dreaming lines of his face. Richard and Paul had grown older over the years together, had weathered many storms in life and their careers yet somehow, they each had proved a constant to one another. It was only then that Richard realized how much he loved the other man, at his always smiling presence that seemed in direct contrast to Richard himself.

Richard traced one hand down, down, down, fingers skimming over the tattoo that graced Paul’s upper arm; in doing so, he accidentally dislodged the cover from them both and the chill air came as a shock after the warmth of being huddled beneath the blankets. Richard hissed at the cold intrusion and pulled the covers back up again, yet too late; Paul was beginning to stir.

Richard watched as the first glimmer of wakefulness passed over Paul’s face, smile still in place on the other’s mouth. Richard suddenly answered that smile without even meaning to and leant forward, to nuzzle his nose impulsively against the other man’s. Paul woke slowly, and Richard was still nuzzling him when he awoke fully. The small yet affectionate gesture made Paul chuckle, eyes barely cracked open to stare at Richard at close range.

“What are you doing, Reesh?” Paul said, voice still thick with sleep.

“Eskimo kisses,” Richard replied, with a slight embarrassed chuckle. “I think that’s what you call them.”

Paul chuckled again and settled a little closer against Richard’s warmth, eyes sliding closed on the edge of a yawn as he did so.

“You’ve never done that before,” he observed, head coming to rest against Richard’s throat gently.

Richard immediately cradled Paul against him with one arm, close enough that he could feel the laziness of Paul's heartbeat against his own. 

“I can start now, can’t I?” Richard asked, a smile lending warmth to his tone.

Paul’s only response was to mumble something unintelligible against his chest, body relaxing slightly against his. Paul moved a little lazily, one arm folding around Richard's body so that his hand shored up between his shoulder-blades. Richard closed his eyes and relaxed, content to bask in the other’s closeness and warmth for a while longer.

“Reesh,” Paul mumbled against Richard’s chest.

“Hmm,” Richard grunted, softly. 

“What’s the time?” Paul asked.

“A little after eight,” Richard replied. “Why?”

“Just wondered,” Paul mumbled back. “Go back to sleep.”

“I was trying to, but you kept nattering about the time,” Richard said, with an amused snort. 

Paul grunted against him and fell silent. Richard thought that the other man had fallen asleep again, yet was surprised by the other’s sleepy voice against him.

“You’re still awake, Reesh,” Paul murmured, breath warm against Richard's skin.

“So, I notice, are you,” Richard said, with a smile that Paul was destined never to see. 

Paul grunted again, before he lifted his head to press a kiss against Richard’s mouth, a little purposefully as though bidding him a firm good night. Richard returned the kiss with a chuckle, and felt Paul’s resultant smile against his mouth. They both were smiling when the kiss ended and Paul settled his head back against Richard’s chest again, hair tickling against the other man’s skin. 

Richard didn’t speak again and neither did Paul; instead he settled the covers around them both and waited for Paul’s chest to rise and fall against his in sleepy silence. The time ticked ever onwards towards nine o’clock and by the time the hour finally rolled around, Richard, also, was asleep.


End file.
